dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel Kuzon
Slogan: We love your money-I mean serivce. ---- Hotel Kuzon is obviously the largest and most greatest hotel in thy world. It is also the most expensive, but you can't expect to get all the good stuff "free", now do you? Hotel Kuzon features, a casino, a water resort (only with Daviir), strip joint, fine resturant and foreign cuisine, the finest hotel rooms, and much more. You can only get the Casino and Water resort in Daviir class. The resturaunt is always open to you, but you are denied access to the Breakfast Brunch, the Saturday Sizzler (freshly fine cut steaks) and the Bar if you are anywhere below First Class. 'Rooms' Here at Hotel Kuzon, we like to offer the most finest and luxorious of any hotel--for a good price. Most of these prices are most likely beyond your liking, but like I said, you can't just get good stuff for low prices. Third Class Room: 'the 3rd class room offers a small selection of choosing. You get two small bunks on each wall. You have a small table with a magazine and a dimmed light in the ceiling (you pay $49 to make it brighter). I am putting this one up for a good '$999 (+tax, of course) a night. Second Class Room: the 2nd class room offers a larger selection of fine goods. In this, you get what third class gets but you get access to the Resturaunt's foreign cuisine. This will be $9,999 per night. First Class Room: in the 1st class, you get access to most of the Resturaunt menu and the casino. Your room will have hot towels, a "40 flat screen television, and a 2 foot larger bathroom (pay $6,999 extra per extra foot to make it larger). This will be $99,999 per night. ---- Daviir Room: Quite the finest room of selection. We offer the highest quality stuff and all access to Hotel Kuzon. In this room, you have free complete access to the Porn Joint, Casino, Water Resort, Arcade, Amusement Park, Strip Joint. Poker Room, Club, and much more. It will be $999,999,999 per night (+tax). In Daviir, you room will have 4 floors; a basement, attic, and 2 floors mainspace. You will have: *Beer Cave *Bar *100 foot swimming pool (indoor and on the balcony) *A penthouse view of the city and the water resort *Table of freshly cut fine alaskan meats of your choosing (add for $89,999 extra). *You also can order strippers and other. When you order food, the food truck will come right to your hotel room. *"92 flat screen HD television. *Over 80 hand carved remotes for the television, of different colors from the wildest corners of the Earth. *A 20 foot wide and 20 foot long bathroom (you can order another bathroom for $799,999). *A river that flows through your hotel room, complete with a gondala and mariachi band and narrator. *A maid. *A stage for live band. *Large chandiliers. *A complete wardrobe with clothes dating back to the roman times. *Piano and violin set. *Guitar Lessons with Darryl Hall, member of Hall & Oates. ($99,999 extra, he isn't cheap). *Swimming pool and hot tub. ---- 'Resturaunt Menu' At Hotel Kuzon, we offer the most FINELY cut, sliced, and assorted meats and flavors from all around the world. We are very complicated with our prices. There are NO refunds at Hotel Kuzon. ---- *Regular Steak **TASTE - $29 **BITE - $79 **COMPLETE SERVING (2lbs) - $199 *Kuzon Picked Steak** (much better and better cooked and grilled) **TASTE - $499 **BITE - $899 **COMPLETE SERVING (12lbs) - $5,999 *Spaghetti with Meatballs (get an extra bowl for $199 extra) **TASTE - $99 **BITE - $299 **COMPLETE SERVING - $899 *Freshly sliced Alaskan Fish (from the most rugged waters of northern Alaska and Canada) **TASTE - $699 **BITE - $1,699 **COMPLETE SERVING - $9,999 (+tax) *Fine Italian Pastas (choose your own noodle type; Kuzroni is $99 extra) **TASTE - $999 **BITE - $2,999 **COMPLETE SERVING - $9,999 *Choose any Foreign Cuisine (Thai and Russian foods will be $1,999 extra except on Sundays) **TASTE - $1,999 **BITE - $9,999 **COMPLETE SERVING - $69,999 DESERTS We are delectable and marvelous with our fine deserts and peruvian chocolate. *Chocolate Cake **TASTE - $399 **SLICE (small serving) - $5,999 **COMPLETE - $99,999 *Peruvian Chocolate Cuisine (VERY fine, rich melted chocolate with a side of postachios $9,999 extra) **TASTE - $9,999 **SLICE (small serving) - $99,999 **COMPLETE - $599,999 *Kuzon Chef-Picked Chocolate (the finest in the world, chosen by select chocolate chefs) **TASTE - $19,999,999 **SMALL SLICE (very small delect) - $99,999,999 **COMPLETE - $999,999,999,999 DRINKS We offer the finest drinks. *Soft Drinks (mountain dew is $29 extra due to marketting problems lately) **SIP - $29 **BOTTLE - $99 **GLASS - $299 *Tea (Alaskan Tea is very fine, and will be a good $1,999 extra) **SIP - $99 **GLASS - $5,999 *Milk (chocolate milk is $99 extra, buttermilk $199 extra, egg nog $699 extra and strawberry milk $999 extra). We choose from the most highly bred Norwiegan cows to make this fine milk. **SIP - $9,999 **GLASS - $999,999 *Alcoholic Drinks, we have a VERY fine collection of the greatest alcoholic beverages from the whole world, for your service. (on football nights, we take $19 off just for you). **Bud Light/Budwiser ***SIP - $9,999 ***GLASS - $79,999 **Brewhiser ***SIP - $19,999 ***GLASS - $499,999 **Kuzon Delight** (made by Kuzon, and the finest chefs and brewers from around the world) ***SIP - $999,999 ($189,999 on weekends) ***GLASS - $99,999,999 **Any other drink will be the same price as the Brewhiser. ---- 'KUZLANTIS Vacation and Water Resort' Right outisde the hotel, is a very very large water resort, complete with over 75 colored slides, and a large swimming pool. This is only available in Daviir. You can get Hot Tubs for $99,999 extra (+tax and shipping). TICKETS: Kids (13 and under) - $999 Adult (13-65) - $19,999 Elderly (65+) - $9,999 'Bar and Strip Joint' Here are Hotel Kuzon, we offer a high amount of stripping and porn for your entertainment. At the Kuzon Bar and Strip Joint, you can enjoy a delicious meal while having naked strippers of whatever type do as you please. No one under 21 is allowed (unless you pay $999 extra of course). Asian women will be $8,999 extra as they are very hard to get these days. 'Parking' Parking will be outside the hotel in the lot, it rotates and moves for more cars. Parking will be $89,999. Please enjoy your stay. Thank you. Category:Pages added by Supreme Bolt Category:Role-Play Category:Places Category:Awesome